Yayoi's Gossip Channel
by Lady Isludis
Summary: Yayoi has her own TV show! She plans to "sing the untold stories of true love and undying devotion" live on the airwaves! Will the show be a hit, and reduce audiences to tears of delight? Or will she have to be dragged off the stage?  Probably both


_Lady Isludis: And here I am with another drabble!_

_Mayune: Another? But you only post them on forums, and you never finish .  
><em>

_Lady Isludis: I finished this one._

_Shin: Lady Isludis doesn't own Harvest Moon or Pretear_

_Lady Isludis: Taking initiative, good boy! *gives cookie*_

_Shin: *noms cookie*_

_Kaoru: NATSUE OWNS MY SOUL!_

_Himeno: THIS MUCH IS TRUE!_

_Natsue: 3_

_Hayate: CAN WE START THE FICTION NOW!_

* * *

><p><em>There are a variety of television programs that air in this region. The selection varies a bit depending on the township, and most of the programming is local. However, it's not so difficult to get a spot on the air.<em>

* * *

><p>"A Television show?"<p>

"Isn't it wonderful? My very own broadcast!"

Himeno wasn't sure she liked the idea of that.

"What would you broadcast?" She already knew of course.

"Now's my chance to sing the untold stories of true love and undying devotion!" Yayoi sang, tears of intense joy were filling up in her eyes.

Himeno rolled her eyes and sighed. "I sure hope you change the names." She rested her head in one hand.

The show was set to debut in the fall, Yayoi could barely contain her bouncy self, as if it were any different than normal.

On the eve it was set to air, Natsue happened to catch her stepdaughter sneaking upstairs.

"Himeno." Said girl jolted and froze in her tracks. "Aren't you going to watch with us?" Her tone was soft, but firm.

"I-I have homework." This much was true, she _did_ have homework to do. In reality, she had a small headache, and wanted to take a nap.

Natsue was disappointed, but she didn't want to take no for an answer. "I don't mind if you do it later, but for now I'd really like us to have family time." A smile played on her lips.

Himeno sighed inwardly. "Yes Mother." Natsue was pleased by this.

"I don't see why I should be forced to put up with this nonsense." Mayune announced as she stormed past and into the den.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door.

"Mr. Tanaka." Natsue turned to the butler.

"Yes Ma'am." The short, stumpy man hurried to answer.

"Good evening." Came a soft, yet masculine voice. Himeno recognized it immediately as Sasame's.

"Right this way." Tanaka replied.

Sasame complied, and followed. Soon after came Hayate, Kei, and Goh (who was desperately trying to keep the kids in order). Takako had come as well.

There was space enough on the couch for about four, so some chairs had to be brought from the dining room. Hajime and Shin settled on the floor between Mawata and Himeno, while Mannen fought to take Goh's spot from him. Kei shook his head and Sasame stifled a laugh.

"What time is it supposed to start?" Himeno rubbed her eyes and mumbled.

"Seven." Mawata replied excitedly. "After this commercial break."

"Dad, don't sit right in front of the TV. You're half blind as it is." Himeno scolded. Kaoru pouted at her like an angry child as he shuffled back.

"It's starting!" Mawata announced in a half whisper. Mayune let out a "Hmph!" in slight annoyance.

Moments later, Yayoi's voice could be heard from the TV speakers.

"Good evening and Welcome to the first ever episode of 'Matters of the Heart'!" She squeaked happily. "I'm your host, Yayoi Takato!"

"This is dumb..." Mannen folded his arms in protest. Kaoru promptly shushed him and resumed staring at the screen.

"Today, I'll be interviewing Sebastian from Forget-Me-Not Valley!"

The camera switched over to the guest, an old fashioned looking man with white hair and a sweatervest.

"Is that a wig?" Mannen wondered aloud. Kaoru shushed him again.

"So Sebastian." Yayoi began. "You're currently employed as a butler, correct?"

"Yes." He responded. "As was my father and his father before him."

"Are you very happy as a butler?"

"Certainly madam." He said proudly. "There is no greater joy for me than knowing I have served well." Then he added. "Of course I've taken up painting as a hobby."

"And what of your employer?" Yayoi continued. "My sources tell me that the two of you have been together since childhood."

"Ah, you are correct madam." Sebastian replied. "I have served the madam for many years. Her granddaughter is a perfect reflection of when madam was young."

Hayate grumbled. "Gimme' a break." He folded his arms behind his head. Meanwhile, no one noticed a deeply moved Mr. Tanaka peering attentively from the doorway.

His story is not at all unlike my own! He thought. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Wow!" Yayoi replied. "That is indeed a touching story!" Her eyes began to look moist as her already squeaky voice warbled. "Your devotion to madam is truly admirable!"

_She's so annoying_. Thought Mayune.

"Alas, the madam does not know how I feel." Sebastian lowered and shook his head. "This has been my closely guarded secret for these many long years." Mawata and Natsue both let out an "Awwwww".

_Why's he going on TV if it's such a big secret?_ Mayune folded her arms.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had worked his way back in front of the TV unnoticed. So entranced by this man's tale of unrequited love, he subconsciously sat up (he'd been specifically told to duck earlier so as not to obscure anyone's view) and grasped the TV with both arms.

"Hey!" Shin cried. "I can't see!"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Mannen yelled, thumping the coffee table with his fist, followed by a "BOOOO" from Hajime.

"DOWN IN FRONT!" Mayune joined in.

"DAD! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE TV!" Himeno scolded again. This wasn't helping her headache. Not one bit! She grunted and massaged her temples.

"Himeno, no need to yell." Natsue tried to quiet her down, Kaoru sat back down and went back to sulking when he felt the spine of an airborne book smack the back of his head. Himeno exchanged a satisfied smirk with her stepmother.

"Like a kid getting too into an Anime." Kei grumbled. Sasame beamed, this was fricking hilarious!

"Really!" Yayoi squealed again, fists anxiously grabbing at the fabric of her skirt.

"I couldn't bring myself to confess, and yet I couldn't bear the thought of leaving madam..."

"Is this scripted?"

By this time, Kaoru had had just about enough interruptions. One final shush and he threw some popcorn at Mannen.

Yayoi sniffled. "I'm sorry... it's just."

"Oh no." Himeno shielded her eyes. "Here it comes!"

"IT'S SO UNBELIEVABLY ROMAAANTIIIC!" She proclaimed as she stood up from her chair.

"She's lost all control." Hajime whispered. Shin nodded and hummed in agreement.

"Oh my." Natsue held her hand up by her face, surprised by Yayoi's boldness.

Sebastian jumped in his seat, and was a little alarmed when an overemotional hostess grasped both his hands and gazed sternly into his eyes.

"But you must never give up hope you hear? For true love will guide your heart and light your way!"

Then she added...

"Even if time has been your enemy, even if she married and remarried again and you cried into your pillow at night, but you still stayed strong and held out for the day that she'd return your affections!"

"Is dramatic music playing?" Mannen scratched his head. In the background, Mr. Tanaka let out an emotional wail.

Sebastian sat stalk still, leaning back away from the girl. Slowly, his expression changed, and he began to nod repeatedly.

"Yes..." His voice was high and filled with building emotion. "Yes..."

Yayoi began to smile as the visibly shaken man started to tear up.

"Yes."

"YES."

Finally he stood up, sending the hostess stumbling off balance.

"EEEE-YEEES!" He threw his arms skyward. "I WILL TELL HER! I WILL FIND THE COURAGE!"

Applause rose up from the studio audience as the butler ran off the stage. Kei choked, producing a frilly white handkerchief to dry the tears that were streaming down his face. Goh patted his shoulder to console him.

On the floor, the kids laughed and cheered, while by some miracle... Mr. Tanaka was up front with his nemesis, sharing a rather emotional hug. Both men blubbered and produced buckets of manly tears.

"My eyes..." Kaoru whimpered. My eyes feel so dry..." he trailed off into a squeak.

Himeno rolled her eyes. _It serves you right for sitting close to the TV and not blinking_.

"I-" Tanaka sobbed. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Himeno hid her face with Hayate's sleeve, since he now had his head back, snoring loudly. Natsue teared up as well, snorting occasionally.

"Mom." Mawata smiled, producing a handkerchief. Natsue took it and honked loudly, then passed it to a slightly disgusted Takako.

"Thank you everyone!" Yayoi waved to the audience. "I hope you're watching with Hayate, Himeno!"

Hayate snorted awake and whipped his head upright. "WHAAAAAT!" Himeno went beet red, and buried her head in the sofa cushions.

Sasame couldn't hold back, this was just TOO funny!

Mayune was busy trying to get popcorn kernels out of her teeth with a now spit covered pinkie finger.

"This program has been brought to you by the Awayuki Broadcasting channel... and by..."

Frankly, nobody noticed the string of Pocky commercials that followed. From an outsider's POV, the level of emotion in the room when the dancing girls came on singing that silly tune on a double decker bus might've induced laughter to the point of panty-wetting. The kids sure seemed to enjoy it though, as they sang and danced along!

"Can we watch Jerry springer now?" Hajime's eyes were hopeful.

"Jer-ry, Jer-ry!" Shin chanted in his soft, tiny voice as he pumped a small fist.

"If you'd like to appear on our show, write us at..."

Kaoru was already racing Tanaka for a pen and paper.

"Remember, if it isn't Awayuki..."

"IT ISN'T AWAYUKI." Everyone said together before resuming the wave of emotion.

"Next week's special guest is Takakura!" Yayoi concluded the show with a shameless advertisement. "And remember... NEVER give up! Not even when she marries and remarries and you cry into your pillow at night, but stay strong and hold out for the day when..."

"CUT!" Yelled the director as Yayoi had to be dragged from the stage.

END

* * *

><p><em>Lady Isludis: Heigh Ho! How was it?<em>

_Kaoru: Was I really blocking your view that much?_

_Himeno: YES!_

_Kaoru: And who threw that book?_

_Natsue: *feigns innocence and shrugs*_


End file.
